Star Wars: The Epic Adventures of Ruina Tress
by Never An Honest Word
Summary: Years after the fall of the Jedi, the Empire holds a strong grasp around the impoverished people of the Galaxy. Will a Rebellion rise up to defeat these cruel tyrants and one day rid the Galaxy of this menace? Possible Luke/OC, M for language and possible lemons


I wake up to the sound of drums. This sound is always present when I wake, which is usually around dawn, since that's the time a lot of the Wookiee priests or whatever the hell they are do some sort of ritual that involves a rather loud-ass drum circle. This sound has been practically a lullaby to me, since it happens in the night and the morning, so also an alarm clock.

For twelve years, it has been one of the few repetitive things in my life, aside from my family and lodging, and of course, my species—which, for those of you newcomers who didn't follow my dad's story, which, I might add, I haven't heard myself, is Togruta.

My orange arms—a deeper orange than most that share my skin colour due to the fact that I spend a lot more time outside than a lot—stretch out in front of me, and I look out the window of my hut, which is merely part of a network of huts in a large tree that serves as our family home. It's just barely morning, the normal time I wake up. Besides me, the only one that lives in our tree that's probably up is mom.

Then again, it's earlier than normal, I think, so she's probably not up either. I yawn, hop out of my bed and let the cool morning air overwhelm my body. It's not too cold, despite one side of my hut being open to the jungle, probably because both the jungle blocks it and wind has never blown that way—which is the south.

I slowly dress in a plain red shirt and blue pants, and take a step onto the rope bridge that connects each hut to the main house. It's kind of intimidating, since I'm somewhat afraid of heights and my hut is the highest up, but I manage to get to the main house, a tall wooden building with a couple stories and multiple windows, kind of like an above-ground Hobbit hole, except it's not a Hobbit hole.

Anyway, I stroll casually through the doorway and into the kitchen, where I grab a cup of strong hot chocolate, and lift it to my lips. I savour the warm, sweet taste that fills me, and after it's finished, I grab a biscuit from the pantry and eat it. My usual breakfast finished, I take a survey around the first floor, and see that no one—not even mom—is up. Guess that means I'll have to leave a note; I was supposed to meet a couple of my friends this morning.

I place a piece of paper on the table and scribble down a quick explanation—I'm going with my friends to search for something in the Shadowlands (They haven't told me what, though), and then I run out.

I take the lift down to the forest floor, and my two best friends, Galen Marek and Katie Laquari. Galen, a fairly handsome twelve-year-old, born roughly around my year, with short, close-cropped brown hair and tan skin. Katie, a cute thirteen-year-old with long black hair and blue eyes.

They grin at me, and Galen asks, "Ready?"

"Hell yeah," I say, "what're we looking for?"

"You know how everyone says that there's a Jedi—besides my dad, you know," Galen begins, "that runs around in the Shadowlands? We're looking for them."

I grin. "Epic," I say, "let's go."

We begin our trek to the Shadowlands, which is pretty much a forbidden place whose only use is a proving ground for the Wookiees. My parents have warned me never to go down here, because of all the freaky creatures that live down there. We take some dark trail down to the dark, horrible place, where the sounds of wild animals can be heard.

I really wish I could say that I'm having regrets, but I'm not. If anything, I'm swelling with bravery—in fact, I'm grinning, just like Galen and Katie.

"Hey, guys, watch what I can do," I say, and I leap from the platform, and I'm able to slow my fall somehow, and I land safely on the ground. When their lift finally reaches the ground, Galen's grinning wider than he was, and Katie's mouth is wide open, forming an O. "Impressive, huh?"

"That was… awesome!" Galen says, at a loss for words for a few seconds. "How'd you do that?"

"Yeah, how?" Katie adds.

"I have no clue," I say, laughing. Then I become serious. "So, lead the way?"

"A'ight," Galen says, stepping in front of us. "Stay back, girls, I'll protect you. They'll never take me alive, no they won't!"

I grin. "My hero," I say, mock-swooning.

"Just lead the way," Katie says, rolling her eyes.

Galen, laughing, starts walking in front of us and we move into a single-file line, with Katie, who has the keenest eyes, in the back. "Why are we looking for a Jedi anyway?" I ask.

"Just sounds awesome," Galen replies. We're getting deeper into the forest, and it's getting a helluva lot darker. I really wish I brought a torch or something, and I'll admit, I'm getting a little more frightened. "Maybe we should hold hands, you know, to make sure we don't get lost," Galen suggests somewhat timidly.

"Alright," I say, and Galen grabs my hand and I grab Katie's. I know my grip is trembling when Galen squeezes my hand reassuringly.

There's a loud roar. "What the hell is that?" Galen stutters out.

"I don't know, but I think we should get out of here," Katie mutters.

"Yeah," Galen agrees.

"Wait." I say. "Let's move on. It's too late for us to go back now. We've gotta prove ourselves."

Galen's probably a little surprised that I'm braver than him at this time, because he's usually the brave one, but he agrees, "I guess."

Katie's trembling, but she shakily agrees. We keep moving on until we come to a large, open clearing, through which only a small sliver of light filters in from a gap in the trees above.

There's a growling coming from the opposite half of the clearing. Galen pulls out something I didn't know he had: A flashlight and a knife. He shines the flashlight over there and reveals a large, hairy creature with a gaping maw and two horns on its nose. I pull two daggers from a sheath, which I always carry on my pants, but I know it's no use.

We're screwed.

"Dammit you two," I mutter.

Just then there's a hiss, a blue light and a green light both wash over the clearing. Two figures are standing on opposite ends of the clearing, on either side of us and the beast. One of the figures seems to be holding a green column of light in their hand, and in the hands of the other are two blue columns.

They seem somewhat familiar. The one with the blue cuts down the beast in seconds, while the other one, the one with the green, runs over to us. "Are you okay?" It's a female, judging by her voice, but her face is covered in a hood, and I can tell that the other is wearing a hood, and they both have brown cloaks.

Then I recognize her voice. "Mom?" I ask.

"Rue?"

"Mom! What are you doing down here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she says, pulling back her hood. "I've told you never to come down here. Don't you know that Uncle Saizen was killed down here?"

"Yeah, I knew that," I begin.

"And you still came down here?"

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"We were looking for the Jedi that supposedly lives down here," I explain.

"It was all my idea—" Galen begins, but I cut him off.

"Well, the Jedi don't live down here; you've found them." Mom says.

"You mean… you're a Jedi?"

"Yes," the other one says, and I now know that it's Dad. "But we renounced the Order after it fell twelve years ago, just like your parents, Galen."

"Yet you're still running around killing things with your lightsabers?" I ask.

"Wouldn't you if your eldest child was about to die?" he retorts.

"Well…"

"Yes, you would. Now let's get out of here. There's something we need to discuss, but not here."

A few minutes later, we're back in the kitchen of the main house, sitting at the table.

"Alright. You will tell no one what you saw here today, alright?" Dad says. "Galen, there is no need to tell your father, because he already knows. But Katie, you must not speak of this to your parents."

Katie nods timidly, still slightly in shock. "Alright," she whispers.

"We had hoped to not have to tell you this, ever," Mom begins, "but you now know. So… I think it's best that we start to train the three of you as Jedi."

"Alright, but first… tell us what happened twelve years ago?"

"Alright…" Dad begins. "Twelve years ago, shortly after you were born, Rue, Emperor—then Chancellor—Palpatine gave an order to the Clone Troopers, who are the original Storm Troopers. They were ordered to execute all the Jedi, because Palpatine, a Sith Lord, wanted to take over the Galaxy, and he couldn't do so with the Jedi in the picture. Most of the Jedi, including several of my friends, were killed in this order, your grandma almost died as well…

"I had your mother flee with you to Kashyyyk while I tried to fight off the Clones in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. One of my closest friends died in the fight, and eventually, our little group—Krillin, Albion and me—had to flee. We scattered across the Galaxy, and have lived in secrecy ever since. That's pretty much all there is to it." Dad finishes.

"That is… amazing… I can't believe I didn't know my own parents were Jedi…" I mutter.

"Yes, and this is, once again, not to leave this room. You guys must be trained as Jedi now, I suppose," Mom says. "It's for the best. Who knows, you three may be the ones to save the Galaxy."

Yeah. Right.

**Hey guys, it's me again, this time with the sequel to Star Wars: Legacy. Not a bad beginning, huh? Anyway, the next chapter will feature some of their training. This story will go a little ways away from canon. Lastly, if you wouldn't mind, if you leave a review, please add in what you want Idari and Ahsoka's other child to be. Hope you enjoyed!**

**-Chase**


End file.
